For many women, finding a brassiere that is adequately supportive, comfortable and appropriate for selected attire is a daily exercise in futility. At the heart of this frustration, Applicant has discovered, is the fixed strap as generally ubiquitous in the art. While such straps typically comprise length adjustments, little more has heretofore been provided.
With the persistent shortcomings of the prior art clearly in mind, it is therefore an overriding object of the present invention to improve over the prior art by providing a brassier strap that is adjustable in width.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide such an adjustable brassier strap that is stepwise adjustable.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such an adjustable brassier strap that is adjustable such that the width of the strap can be extended toward the user's arm, toward the user's neck, or both.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such an adjustable brassier strap that also readily accommodates repositioning of the strap on and about the user's shoulder region.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide such an adjustable brassier strap that is readily usable with virtually any otherwise conventional brassier design, and that is economically manufactured, thereby ensuring that the improved brassiere strap of the present invention may be made widely available.